


"Dear Neighbour..."

by ouzell



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Karkat fight, Karkat getting in a cat fight, Lesbians, M/M, Neighbor rivalries, New Neighbors, See what I did there, Slice of Life, Suburban Neighborhood, because story is important and I like giving info on other characters too, slow build up oto the actual getting together part, that one gay couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouzell/pseuds/ouzell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya lives in a nice suburban neighborhood. She's befriended Karkat who lives across the street, and at block parties there are always plenty of friendly faces.</p><p>But there's always room for change- for newcomers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's a car in the driveway of a long-empty house, Karkat has no chill, and Nancy needs to shut up. Also, block party.
> 
> Hey guys! It's been so long since I've written anything, but I love this AU, so don't worry. Chapter two is on it's way.

  Rays of dusty light shone in through the window. Elegant shadows outlined the shapes of branches that extended in front of the glass. Buds were just beginning to sprout along them like little capsules of new... new life. The air carried a sense of calm, of quiet. It was early in the morning, the sun had just risen and a biting chill seeped in through the walls of the house. Spring always trailed behind a little left over cold from winter. The lingering feelings of regret from their little romance that comes to a petering stop in the frosty months of February and March.  
  Steam rose from a single mug of coffee in this haven of Spring, shining in the light. Cold hands gripped the surface, hoping for warmth on this pleasant morning. With a small smile at the birds bathing in a pool just outside, the young woman lifted the mug to her lips.

> "Ow- ow! Hot hot hot-!"

  Kanaya set it down abruptly, tongue scalding. What had she been thinking? That coffee had been steaming hot. She twitched her eyebrows together, rolling her eyes at herself. She kept her hands around the mug, wanting to keep her hands warm, but decided to wait a little bit before attempting to drink from it again. Her back yard was meticulously well kept; her topiary was perfectly groomed, her grass was well-watered and her cherry trees were well on their way to blooming. It was one of her favorite things to do, look out upon her garden. The work that had gone into it made it all the more enjoyable. Thinking back on the time she had fallen into one of the pesky blackberry bushes always brought a smile to her lips. Of course at the time it had been incredibly halting. That blackberry bush just did not want to leave, and if she let it stay it would have taken over her whole garden. That was the spring of last year, in the very beginning of her project. This back yard had been in horrible shape when she first moved in. Blackberry bushes had climbed up the fence they were so thick, weeds plagued the grass and you could barely see the garden beds through all the brush. Luckily she wasn't a simple novice when it came to gardening.  
  Her coffee had cooled down by now, and Kanaya picked it up again, drinking it with a relaxed disposition. Then she turned her head interestedly, spotting something peculiar across the way. Setting the cup down, her eyes fixed upon a car. In the driveway. Of the house next to hers.  
  Now this wouldn't have been any big news if not for the fact that there had never been any cars in that driveway for years. She was told that for ten years before she had joined the neighborhood no one had set foot in that house. It wasn't for sale and no one lived in it, it was just... empty. None of her neighbors knew why, but there were a few theories, (all of which seemed utterly preposterous to her,)  
  One, that the house was haunted.  
  Two, that there was secretly a lab underneath and the house was just a decoy.  
  Three, that someone did live there, but only came out at night due to aversion to social interaction.

  And those were only a few.  
  Furrowing her brow, Kanaya leaned closer to the window to try and get a better look. Maybe someone was parking there for other reasons? She stood, mug in hand, and moved to stand by her window. Now, peering over your back yard fence from your bay window is no easy task, so all she could manage to glimpse was the car. A beat up Ford Aspire.  
  She 'hmm'ed to express her curiosity, standing for a moment to think. 'Maybe they're a friend who's come in to visit Karkat? He lives across the street. But he was plenty of parking space. He made sure of that last May. Someone moving in? But the house is already bought. It has been for years. What on earth?" She 'hmm'ed again, getting that feeling of irritance you get when there's a word on the tip of your tongue but you just can't remember it. Rubbing her thumb against the mug, Kanaya stepped away from the window. There was only so much you could learn from a car in a driveway. Contrary to what she had planned, the woman made her way to the stairs. Getting dressed seemed more of a priority now that she had a mystery to solve, albeit a small one. Maybe she would call and see if anyone else had noticed.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

> "You really don't know what it's doing there?"

Kanaya stirred a bowl of batter half-mindedly as she spoke to Karkat.

>    
>  "No Kanaya, I already told you I have no fucking idea why it's there. If you're so curious why don't you just go over and knock on the door or something? Do the whole 'welcome to the neighborhood' spiel with a pie in your hands. Better yet, wear one of those 50's house wife dresses with pearls around your neck to show how ruthless you'll be if so much as one thing goes wrong in your Ladies' Book Club. You run this town and you sure as hell won't let one outsider ruin it for you. You're so close to becoming head of the Neighborhood Watch."
> 
>   
>  "Are you still upset about Nancy? How was she supposed to know that you're allergic to rhubarb? You didn't even know."
> 
>   
>  "I have a right to be upset due to the fact that she won't stop shoving her perfect-ass nose into my business. So you're coordinating Christmas lights- why the fuck am I supposed to care?"
> 
>   
>  "She's just friendly."
> 
>   
>  "Is that what you call trying to one-up me at every block party we have by bringing better food? She thinks she's better than me because her yard is perfect and her kid's on the honor roll. Well guess what, Nancy? Nobody fucking cares!" There was a moment of silence. "I can practically hear that fucking smirk on your face, Kanaya."

  She chuckled.

> "I'm sorry but I can't help that I find your rivalry funny. Hey, her nosiness might come in handy- maybe she knows what that car's doing there?"
> 
>   
>  "Whatever. Just as long as she keeps me out of it. So help me if she plans another party I will crash that bitch, guns blazing. That'll be the day that I finally win."
> 
>   
>  "Good luck with that. Hey I've got to go, brownies need putting in the oven. Try to keep from murdering anyone on your way to the mailbox."
> 
>   
>  "Bye Kanaya. Wait, are you baking those for-"

  She hung up with an amused smile. Pouring the chocolatey batter into the pan, she opened her oven and slid it in. With a twist she had set her timer. He had no idea, huh? Strange....  
  After putting her oven mitts back in the drawer, Kanaya stepped outside. Her backyard wrapped around the left side of her house, allowing her to admire it from her bay window. That was also how she was able to peek over the fence to see the car in the driveway. Sipping a cup of tea, she seriously considered bringing some of these brownies over to house next door. Would that be silly? 'What if no one answered and I was left at the door looking preposterous with a plate of brownies in my hands?' It wouldn't be the end of the world.  
  Then it was decided. Once those brownies were done she would march on over there and politely introduce herself. A new neighbor was always welcome. With a decisive mindset, Kanaya stood from her back steps and went back inside to clean up.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

  Five knocks. That's the polite number, isn't it? Five knocks had resonated against the wooden door of Kanaya's next door house. Her left hand was supporting a plate of neatly wrapped brownies, and her mind was on the verge of supporting the idea that no one was there. How many seconds had it been? Fifteen? I mean that wasn't long, but when someone knocked on your door it didn't take long to answer. She waited a minute or so longer, shifting her weight. Nothing. A sense of foolishness crept into her brain.   Turning around, she went down the steps and walkway, turning onto the sidewalk. 'Of course nobody's there. It's been empty for years. That car is probably just there because someone didn't have enough room in their garage, or it's been left there to get towed.' She shut her door behind her and kicked off her shoes. As she unwrapped the brownies she took out her phone and sat down at the counter. Kanaya held the phone to her ear, taking a bit of a brownie. She could have added a little bit more chocolate. She listened to her cell phone dial patiently.

>   
>  "Hello?"
> 
>   
>  "Nancy, hi. How are you?"
> 
>   
>  "Well I'm great, thank you. Have you noticed that car in the drive way? I wonder if it's a new neighbour."
> 
>   
>  "I did-"
> 
>   
>  "I'm glad I'm not the only one concerned- that car looks awfully... dirty. Old. Do you think whomever's it is is some kind of druggie or something? I don't want that near my kids. I mean they're in middle school for goodness' sake."
> 
>   
>  "I'm sure they're not-"
> 
>   
>  "I know when I drove past it this morning the first thing I thought was, 'Oh no.' I mean really we can't have any idea who they might be. Of course we'll have to welcome them to the neighborhood. Maybe a pie... not rhubarb of course, my goodness not again. Pecan could be risky too..."
> 
>   
>  "Nancy!"
> 
>   
>  "What?"
> 
>   
>  "I just went over, no one answered."
> 
>   
>  "Well they might be busy. Or might've gone somewhere."

  Kanaya hadn't thought of that. She picked at the brownie she had been eating at.

> "Maybe. I've got to go. Oh and about the pie? Try blueberry."
> 
>   
>  "Alright hun. We can talk more tonight!"

  God, the perk in her voice was almost unbearable.

> "Mhm!"

  She hung up, exhaling as she put down her cellphone. Why did it take so much effort to sound normal while talking over the phone?  
Wrapping the brownies up again, Kanaya stuck them in the fridge. There was a block party that night, maybe she could bring them. She ran a hand through her hair and started planning out her outfit for that night in her head- but a vision of Karkat body slamming Nancy and rolling into the pool persisted. A smile crept onto her lips.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

> "Kanaya! Glad you could make it! Everyone's out back."

  'Nancy did you really think I wouldn't come after talking to you on the phone about it earlier today?' That's what Kanaya wished she could say, but that would be rude. Instead she said, 

> "Happy to be here!"

  She smiled and handed Nancy the plate of brownies, walking past her to the back of the house. In the 'activity room', Terezi and Gamzee were battling it out, (again,) playing BlindSide. Gamzee had won last time and Terezi was determined to beat him. Though blind, she was incredibly good at the video games they played. No one had beat her at Mortal Kombat yet.  
  Stepping past them to the glass door leading out back, she wondered how Terezi was so miraculously coordinated.  
  As soon as she stepped out, Dave rushed up to her. 

> "Thank god you're here- Nancy won't stop going on about some stupid car and no one had the mercy to pull me away. I felt like I was in an interrogation room, except instead of being interrogated I was being pelted with useless information."

  He chuckled. Dave was another of Kanaya's neighbours- he lived down the street with John, his boyfriend. They hadn't gotten married yet for some reason, but they might as well have been. 

>   
>  "Well I'm glad I could be your knightess in shining armor. Has Karkat cracked yet?"

  Unless someone stopped him, there was no doubt Karkat would start screaming about something to somebody- usually Nancy.

> "No, but I think he's over there."

  The blonde gestured toward the table with all the snacks on it.

> "He's like a flaming cheeto. Small, fiery, and always trying to be the best."

  He shook his head as he started to leave and muttered,

> "Everyone knows doritos are the best..."

  Kanaya shook her head with a soft laugh and made her way over to Karkat. He was holding a cup with both hands and a sneer on his face.

> "Karkat? You okay?"

  He was practically snarling at the food on the table.

> "My casserole burnt."

  He turned to her.

> "She made three. Three fucking casseroles, Kanaya. ThREE."

  She bit her upper lip between her top and bottom teeth to keep from laughing.

> "Karkat, it's alright. You can be better at other things- what about a board game or something?"
> 
> "You know how I get with Monopoly. Never again."

  The grip he had on his cup tightened.

> "Well maybe we can figure out this car thing before she can. That would really get her...?"

  He rolled his eyes and crumpled his cup in his hand, throwing it to the ground.

> "Just wait until Christmas. Fuck her eggnog and Christmas parties, I'll have twice as many lights and a better party than she could ever dream of."

  Why he wasn't thinking of Easter and all the other holidays before Christmas, Kanaya didn't care to guess. She patted his shoulder in a consoling manner.

> "I'm sure you will, I'm sure you will."

  Karkat was looking off into the distance with a determined look. Kanaya decided to leave him to it. She took a red Solo cup and poured herself some Dr. Pepper, surveying the turnout.  
  Terezi and Gamzee were inside playing video games, Nancy's kids were watching, John was glaring at the cupcakes on one of the tables, Karkat was still seething to her left, and Dave looked like he was telling a joke to Nepeta and Jade. He seemed to have just told the punchline because both girls burst into giggles and he looked like he felt accomplished. But if they were all there, that mean that...

> "Kanaya! I've been looking all OVER for you!"

  Oh god. Nancy. Kanaya turned to her right and was greeted by a smiling face.

> "Oh hi."

  She smiled politely, albeit primly. She heard Karkat snort behind her.

> "Have you tried the casserole?"

  She caught Nancy glancing at him with a dirty look. Oh no.

> "No one's going to try your fucking casseroles, Nancy. They probably taste like shit anyway."

  Kanaya grew wary, knowing that Karkat had just provoked Nancy, and that there was no going back now. She moved to the side, ready to step in at any time in case things got violent.

> "Now Karkat, don't be that way just because you can't cook! I'm sure that if you ever meet someone they'll have to be tolerant enough to forgive that."

  He didn't even throw shade back he just leapt at her, ready to throw her into the pool. Kanaya stepped forward, attempting to grab Karkat's arms while Nancy stepped back with a sneer. Karkat lunged again, breaking free and pushing her to the ground. The rest of the party looked over with shock.  
Nancy pushed Karkat off and rolled him over, scratching his face with her sharp, glossy, manicured nails. Before anyone else could even register what was going on exactly, someone hauled Nancy off of Karkat. Intense.  
  Taking Karkat's hands, she pulled him up and immediately started inspecting his cut face. Nothing too bad. He wasn't even paying attention, just glaring at Nancy. In turn she was glaring back, Dave standing between them.

> "Party's over."

  Kanaya spoke for everyone else.

> "Time to go home."

Terezi burst out from the house,

> "What did I miss?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something else arrives in the drive way of the mystery house.

> "I really don't think I can agree with you, Karkat."

  After tackling Nancy, he had to put band aids all over his face. Those nails were sharp.  
  Karkat glared over his mug at Kanaya.

> "She started it..."

  He grumbled as he cast his eyes to the floor. Karkat and Kanaya were in her kitchen, enjoying a cup of hot chocolate and tea respectively.  
  She chuckled,

> "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I remember you saying something about her casserole."

  She took a sip of her tea, looking back on the morning before when she had burnt her tongue. It still felt scratchy from then.

> "I'm sorry, but I can't choose sides on this."

  The younger frowned into his cup grumpily.

> "I bet her casseroles are shit...."

  He took a large gulp of hot chocolate, finishing off the mug and wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. Setting it down with a clink,

> "Thanks for the cocoa. I'll see you 'round."

  He turned, stuffing his hands into his sweatshirt pocket and walking toward the door. Kanaya shook her head with a smile.

> "Goodbye."

  Either he and Nancy would always have this rivalry until one of them died, or one of them would move. Based on the current evidence, they were equal in that department. Karkat was more stubborn than she, but Nancy had a family, so she had less wiggle room. It would be fun to see how things turned out.  
  She placed Karkats mug in the sink, taking hers over to the bay window. With a pleasant expression on her face, the young woman looked up as she was just sitting down- but she stopped. Setting down her mug abruptly, it spilled over the surface to leave a ring of tea on the table. She stepped over to the window and looked out with a stern look.  
A moving van. There was a moving van in the driveway next to the Ford Aspire.  
  A feeling of.... She couldn't explain it, it was almost a feeling of anger. The kind you get when someone tells you one thing and then turns around to say the complete opposite. That's what she felt. Betrayed? In a way. Where had they been when she came over with the brownies?  
  Kanaya crossed her arms with slight annoyance and narrowed her eyes to try and get a better idea of what was going on over there. The back was open, and there were a few people unloading the van. Maybe they could use some friendly help? Then she could finally get all this 'mystery neighbour' business out of the way.  
Straightening, she raised her chin and started toward the door.  
  As the door shut behind her, her cup of tea lay forgotten on the table in its ring of moisture. That would leave a mark on the wood.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

> "Um, excuse me?"

  Kanaya had marched right over, but hadn't thought out anything that she was going to say. With a friendly grin, she greeted one of the women helping unload the van. She had short brown hair, buck teeth and glasses. Adorable in her own 60's style kind of way.

> "Hi there!"

  A box of knick knacks was in her arms.

> "Hi. I'm Kanaya Maryam, your next door neighbour? I was wondering if you needed any help?"
> 
> "Oh! This isn't my house."

  She chuckled good naturedly.

> "I'm Jane, Rose's friend. She's the one moving in."

  Jane made a move to put out her hand for a handshake, but decided against it due to both hands being preoccupied holding the box. Another girl walked up, the bounce in her step making her blonde curly hair bounce too. She slung an arm around Jane's shoulder and grinned toothily at Kanaya.

> "Who's this, Janey?"
> 
> "Kanaya Maryam- I'm the next door neighbour. Pleasure to meet you."

  This time she initiated the handshake. The blonde girl's firm grip was unexpected, but matched her spunky personality.

> "Roxy Lalonde, at your service! Janey and I here are helping my lil' sis move in."
> 
> "Speaking of which..."

  Jane pulled away from Roxy's arm, walking back into the house with the box just as another came out empty handed. Roxy's dialogue seemed to be playing in the background as Kanaya paid close attention to her next door neighbour.

> "There she is! Rosy, come meet your new neighbour Kanaya!"

  Roxy waved her sister over, at which the person in question gave a tolerating smile and joined them. She got an arm slung over her shoulder as well.  
Her gaze moved over Kanaya, unabashedly looking her up and down before smiling and extending a hand.

> "Rose."

  She shook her hand, their eyes meeting as she did. Rose's was a studying look, while Kanaya's was a curious one. The silence was broken by extrovert Roxy.

> "I can practically see the anime lightning flashing between your eyes, wowie!"

  She poked Rose in the stomach before slinking back to the van with a,

> "We do have work to do, y'know!"

  Picking up a box labeled 'clothes', Roxy trotted back into the house.  
  Kanaya smiled.

> "I'd be happy to help."
> 
> "That would be much appreciated."

  The other strode over to the van and gestured to a box labeled 'books'. One of many.

> "If you could take as many of those as you can into the library?"

  She picked up another box of clothes and headed into the house.  
  Kanaya was left with the boxes. Picking up the books, her arms nearly failed her. Books are heavy things- you've got to have a little bit of muscle to carry a cardboard box full of them. Lifting with her back, she managed to pick it up. Teetering at first, she managed to regain her balance. That would have been embarrassing. Making her way inside the mysterious house, Kanaya felt as if she were entering a crypt she had only heard stories about.  
  Cobwebs adorned every corner in sight, as if a giant spider had been hired as the interior decorater and had thought, 'Hm, needs more cobwebs.' The faint lilting tune of Tchaikovsky's 'Valse Sentimentale' drifted down from upstairs. It sounded a little grainy, as if playing on a record. These components together gave the house a gothic atmosphere, as if at any moment she could say the name 'Frau Blucher!' and a horse would whinny.  
  She kept walking down a hallway toward what she guessed was the library. Glass french doors opened into a room with large windows, letting in lovely natural light. She set down the heavy box, for the first time studying the contents inside. Numerous psychology books were inside, but digging just a little bit deeper uncovered various zoology and knitting books, along with a couple books on cats' behaviour scattered among the rest. Interesting. Rose's reputation in Kanaya's mind grew subconsciously, and she found herself wanting to get to know Miss Lalonde. Questions spawned in her mind like a plague.  
  Why was she moving into this house? Did she have a cat? Where had she moved from? What was her taste in music? These were only a few.

> "It's a dusty old house, isn't it?"

  Roxy startled Kanaya as she strode in with another box of books and set it down with a 'thump.' She brushed her hands together as if dust had already gotten on her hands.

> "Dusty, yes. But beautiful in its own right."
> 
> "If you say so. Myself, I'd like a condo in the city."

  She looked up to the ceiling as if she could see it. As she spoke again she looked back down to Kanaya with stars in her eyes,

> "Then all the boys would have to work to come and get me."

  She giggled, turning to Jane, who was bringing in another box.

> "Oh don't worry Janey, I would never let a boy take me away from you."

  Jane gave a confused look.

> "What?"

  Roxy giggled again and took the box from Jane.

> "Oh, never mind. I was just talking about the condo we're going to live in."

  She set it down next to the last one.

> "Ohhh."

  Jane rolled her eyes with a smile.

> "She means the one that we'll have in our dreams- at the same time that we make it as TV show hosts and she gets that programming job."
> 
> "Hey, I'll get there."
> 
> "Mmh, but not anytime soon."
> 
> "I-"
> 
> "I'd really rather not have you two bicker in here while I do the rest of the work!"

  Rose called to them from down the hall. The two older girls looked from the hallway to Kanaya with humorous smiles.

> "She's right."

  Jane trotted back down the hall, followed by a ruffled Roxy.  
  What an Ozzie and Harriet. Kanaya followed, but when she returned to the van found that it was empty. She turned back 'round to the house. Rose stood with her hands on her hips,

> "Well don't just stand there- join us for lunch."

  She smirked and went back into the house without waiting for an answer. Kanaya had no choice but to follow.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

> "And then she just started clawing his face?!"

  Roxy was positively thrilled about the story about the night before.

> "Ha-! Rosy, you're gonna have fun in this place after all."

  She punched Rose's arm playfully.  
  Rose smiled,

> "I have no doubt."

  Jane was still finishing her sandwich, but the other three had already eaten theirs.

> "So Rose, why did you move here?"

  That sounded rude, but it was too late to take it back. Kanaya was curious anyway.

> "Convenience, mostly. We have a great grandmother we never met that owned this house, and she passed away recently."

  Kanaya murmured her apologies to Rose before the blonde resumed her explanation,

> "and I needed a place to stay other than my mother's house because..."

  Roxy's face fell a little bit. Rose seemed to change her reason,

> "-because I'm awfully old to be living with my mother. Twenty four years old and still living at home. Anyway, I got my Bachelor's degree in psychology and thought I'd settle down here."

  She folded her napkin as she spoke, something to do with her hands.

> "Hm. I just wanted to know because this house has been abandoned for years and the whole neighborhood was concerned when they saw that Ford out there."

  She smiled inwardly. Maybe she could get back at Nancy with Karkat somehow by withholding information.  
  There was a brief moment of silence.

> "Well, Janey and I had better get going- Mewtie waits for no one."

  She grabbed Jane's arm and pulled her along toward the door.

> "See ya Rosy!"

  She waved and out the door they were. The moving van pulled away and down the street.

  Standing, Kanaya pushed in her chair politely.

> "Well it was a pleasure to meet you. Your sister and her friend are nice too."

  Rose stood as well.

> "And you. They might be stopping by again some time soon- it would be nice to have you over again. Maybe you could bring your friend Karkat over next time?"
> 
> "Er, yeah. Karkat."

  They both moved toward the door. Awkwardly, Kanaya looked down at her sneakers as if they could tell her what to say or do. Rose bit her lip.

> "Well! See you around."

  The blonde smiled.  
  Kanaya nodded and smiled back, stepping out.

> "See you."

  As the door closed behind her her shoulders relaxed. She smiled to herself and started back on her way to her house.  
  Even though she had already met her new neighbour, an air of mystery shrouded around the newcomer. There seemed to be a treasure trove of secrets and information just waiting to be found out about her. Kanaya kept that in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Frau Blucher' joke is from Young Frankenstein! Kudos if you got it with out help.


	3. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla quotes, mysterious yowling, an unexpected visitor, and another one of Nancy's god damn block parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for being gone for like half a year. I'm inconsistent.  
> Anyway- here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

'You will think me cruel, very selfish, but love is always selfish; the more ardent the more selfish.'

  Carmilla, one of Kanaya's guilty pleasure reads. How many times she wished she had read it in high school was immense. Lesbian vampires? Endlessly better than the Twilight series she was stuck with then. The very idea that a centuries old, incredibly gorgeous family that had lived this long wouldn't kill a meddling emo girl for the sake of survival-  
  Wait. What was that?  
  Kanaya set down her book and listened intently. A long mournful... impossible. She waited for the sound again.

  
…

 

  That was definitely a meow- but how could there possibly be a cat in the neighbourhood, let alone her house? It sounded like it was coming from inside, there was no doubt.   With a frown, she set her book aside and swung her feet over the side of the bed to shuffle on her slippers. There were no such thing as ghosts, and the idea that there could be a ghost cat in the house sounded like something Gamzee would suggest. Kanaya was not one to hide under the covers and just hope that whatever it was would go away. (Besides, leaving a yowling cat in your house all night could result in no sleep and the mysterious odor of cat pee lingering until you eventually just had to clean everything.)  
  With her arms wrapped around her bare arms, (she was regretting wearing shorts and a t-shirt for pajamas now,) she made her way downstairs. Of course as she did so, the meowing became louder and a bit more obnoxious. Finally, as she surveyed the kitchen, the culprit was discovered. A small black cat with a fashionable little red bow around his neck was hollering and yowling for attention just inside her back door. For a moment it was all she could do to blink at this anomaly. Recovering herself, Kanaya didn’t know whether to be irritated or to laugh. She took a few steps toward him to test her limits; he didn’t flinch, but stopped to lower his head warily. In return she held out her hand and he sniffed it, then nuzzled it affectionately.

> “You’re awfully friendly with strangers, aren’t you?”

  He went from nuzzling to tangling himself in her feet. What a peculiar little cat. She shook her head at him and leaned down to pick him up. “I’m sorry, but you can’t stay in here. Karkat will be in a sneezing fit if you do, and I don’t want to have to vacuum up cat hair all night so he doesn’t.” She scratched behind his ears as she strode out back, gently pushing the door closed behind her with her foot before setting him down. He persisted, rubbing his side against her leg and meowing loudly. It made her chuckle.

> “Oh! There you are, Jaspers!”

  Startled, Kanaya flinched at the voice. She looked up and was met with those violet eyes.

> “I hope he didn’t cause too much trouble. He’s known for that.”

  Rose offered a smile that seemed to be meant as a joking one, but had a somewhat mischievous look to it, if that was the right word.  
  The cat, hearing her voice as well, made his way over to the fence and leapt up to meet her. This made his owner wobble on top of the trash bin she had been standing on, and her ivory fingers gripped the wood of the fence. For a split second a look of panic flashed across her face, before she regained her composition with a somewhat sheepish smile.  
  Kanaya pursed her lips to try and keep from smiling, or at least chuckling.

> “Are you alright?”

She stepped forward, glancing to ‘Jaspers’ and back to Rose. The latter nodded and let out a breathy laugh as she adjusted herself so that she wasn’t in danger of falling again.

> “Why don’t we finish talking in there,“ her blonde head gestured toward her house, ”so that no horrible accidents occur in the meantime.”

She stepped down without waiting for an answer and took her cat with her toward her own back door.

> “I’ll start boiling some water!” was all she said before the door shut behind her.

With a little amused huff, Kanaya turned to go back in and grab a jacket, only realizing her goosebumps now.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

> “One lump or two?”
> 
> “One, please.”
> 
> “Cream?”
> 
> “No, thank you.”

  Kanaya gave a little smile of thank you as her tea was set down in front of her. Rose sat down with her own, assuming a studious gaze. For a moment she was silent before a coy smile crossed her lips.

> “It can’t be unrequited love.” She took her tea in both hands and held it up to her mouth for a sip before bringing her knees up to her chest.
> 
> “Excuse me?”
> 
> “Why you live here. Your taste in fashion says aspiring fashion designer, but your house says stay at home mom- and then there’s your body language and way of talking that I just can’t seem to pinpoint.” She shifted, smile never wavering as she spoke. “I’ve been trying to guess why you’re here in this little neighbourhood, but the only conclusion I could come to is that you’re a spurned lover.”

  Kanaya quirked a brow, not knowing whether she should be offended or intrigued.

>   
>  “...But that just doesn’t seem right.” She tilted her head to the side, that piercing gaze still aimed right at Kanaya’s emerald eyes. “So I have to ask- why are you here?”

  For a moment she couldn’t respond. What was there to say?

> “Why are _you_ here?” She countered with a half smirk and a drink of her own tea.
> 
> The other leaned in and her eyebrow quirked, “You really want to know?”

  Of course she did. With a nod she leaned forward herself, not one to pass up an opportunity like this.

> “I’m a Swedish princess under witness protection because there was a military takeover, and you and your father are taking me in until everything’s sorted out. At first you don’t like me and I cause trouble at school, but after a while I start to grow on you and help you get the most popular boy in school to fall for you.”

  At first it was slightly believable, but after realizing it was just the plot of The Princess Protection Program, Kanaya assumed an unamused look and sat back.

> Rose smirked. “Almost got you there.” She leaned back as well before starting again, “No, we inherited this house from my grandma. Mom’s in rehab and Roxy lives with Jane, so I just needed a place to live. Not as nice as the first one, is it?”
> 
> “No, I guess not.” She hadn’t regretted asking, but that was unexpected.
> 
> “So- are you going to tell me why you’re here or not?”

  She wasn’t being forceful about it- her demeanor was that of someone who had just asked if the other was going to eat the rest of their food before they left a restaurant. Nonchalant and relaxed.  
  But Kanaya wanted to beat her at her own game.

> “No, I think I’ll keep you guessing. After all- who are you going to analyze once you’ve figured out all your more obvious neighbours?” She set down her tea and pushed her chair back to stand. “Besides, unpacking can’t amuse you forever.” With a warm smile she said, “Thanks for the tea. I’ll return the favor some time.” and boom, she was out the door, leaving a pleasantly surprised Rose behind.

  Little did she know that as soon as Kanaya was off of the front porch a rush of exhilaration hit her. When, at any moment in time before, had she been so daring in pursuing someone like that? Usually she only found close friendships evolving into feelings of anything more, but this time she was diving directly into the depths and letting herself be pulled further in by the purple tendrils underwater. She shut her front door behind her, curiously out of breath. A toothy smile couldn’t help spreading across her lips as she made her way back upstairs. No, she wouldn’t be able to fall asleep for a few more hours. She threw herself onto her bed and took a deep breath. Carmilla lay beside her, forgotten- save for one line.

> “ 'I have been in love with no one, and never shall,' " she whispered, " 'unless it should be with you.' “

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

  This was very different, this infatuation. Well, that was what Kanaya regarded it as for the time being. Thinking of it as anything more until… until when she didn’t know but thinking of it as anything more would only reinforce the idea that she was drowning in a wave of a tsunami of love for her new neighbour.  
But she wasn’t. People who were in love were clumsy in front of their object of devotion, they stumbled over their words, felt they needed to kiss the other anytime they saw them. And she didn’t. What captivated her about Rose was that she was… intelligent. Coy. Interesting. Engaging. Sarcastic- something she didn’t get a lot of in this neighbourhood.  
  Rose was by no means ugly- she was beautiful. Shorter than Kanaya, with ivory skin and sleek bobbed hair. She had no need for makeup, although her dark lipsticks and razor-sharp eyeliner added to the fierce expression she always wore. She always seemed to be daring anyone to contradict her, always studying those around her.  
  It was breathtaking.  
  This is what she told Karkat when he came over for the most part, after he irritably complained about Rose’s cat and how she should keep Jaspers locked up in her house. (‘What kind of person lets their cat just walk into someone else’s house anyway?!’)

> “Look, I’m an expert on these things, Kanaya. Listen to my advice.”

  She raised her eyebrows at him- it was kind of hard to listen when he had a red nose from sneezing and band aids all over his face and rest of his body. He gave an aggravated wave at her expression and continued,

> “She’s obviously flirting with you, that much is clear, but don’t go counting your turtles before they hatch.” She was about to correct his euphemism, but thought against it, “We both remember your last whole-” he waved his hands, “ordeal. We don’t want another one. So just let me take care of it.”

  It was moments like these with Karkat that Kanaya would look back on when asked why she was such close friends with him. Sometimes after he got into a fight with Nancy or a poor unsuspecting stranger on the street, someone would ask her that, and she would just chuckle. She wasn’t about to betray tough little Karkat’s secret.

> “Thank you Karkat- but please make sure it’s subtle. Rose is intelligent.”
> 
> “Yeah, you told me.” He rolled his eyes, “Look, I don’t care if cat lady is Bill fucking Nye, I need something to do other than competing with Nancy for best casserole of the year. Besides, I feel like I lost some allies at the block party.” He stifled a sneeze before standing up. “Next time I come over here I better not sneeze once, Kanaya. I have enough enemies, I don’t need a cat for another one.”

  She simply smiled at him and stood to show him out.

> “Don’t give me that look- I know that look! That’s the, ‘this couchfuck is spouting nonsense and I’d just like him to leave so I can have a tea party or some shit’ look. Don’t give me that fucking look!”
> 
> Kanaya nodded, “Okay Karkat.”
> 
> He was nearly out the door, and yet he was still yelling. “I’m serious! If you don't-”

  The door shut before he could finish, but the muffled ending of his argument could be heard from the other side of the door. With a shake of her head, Kanaya walked through her kitchen to get another book from the living room. Sometimes she wondered if he was part troll- surely if any little goats trip trapped upon his bridge he would threaten to gobble them up. Keyword threaten- he couldn’t hurt a fly even if he wanted to. She smiled and started browsing her book collection, the image of a short, scruffy, troll resembling Karkat.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

> “Should my dresser go in my closet, or to the left of my bed?”

  Rose had her hair tied up in a bandana and was wearing raggedy yet tasteful clothes as she squinted at her room. Currently she and Kanaya were putting all the major pieces of furniture where they were supposed to go before unpacking anything else. They had first done the living room, and after she had asked Kanaya where she thought it should all go, her discovery of her home decorating skills had inspired the blond to ask for her help in decorating the rest of her house. They had done the library, kitchen and hallway, and now all that was left was her bedroom and the guest room.

> “To the left of your bed. Otherwise the room will look too bare.”

  Rose nodded in agreement with the statement and they both grabbed their sides of the dresser to move it accordingly. There was an abrupt sound of wood hitting the wall as they accidentally knocked it against the corner of the room before they set it down.

> “To the guest room?”
> 
> “No, I think I’ll just leave that room empty. Maybe make up a few stories about it being haunted or something.” She was inspecting the wall where the dresser had hit as she spoke, but at Kanaya’s silence looked up. A smile broke across her lips. “I’m not serious, Kanaya. I’m a major in the art of sarcasm.”
> 
> With a little smile of her own, she nodded. “Right.”

  She made a note to not let any more sarcasm fly over her head. She wasn’t used to being the one in the dark.  
They moved to the guest room, which was essentially already finished. With some elbow grease they had moved the bed over to the window and added a side table.

> “Well, the easy part’s done.” Rose scratched the back of her neck before dropping her hand to her side, “How about lunch?”
> 
> “Sure.”

  It was a few days after the initial day that Lalonde had moved in, and already the two were becoming fast friends. Only one or two boxes had been unpacked, and that was only because Rose had needed blankets and things to cook with. Apparently she had gone to the grocery store, because she was slicing fresh tomatoes for their sandwiches.

> “You like tomatoes, right?”
> 
> “Oh, mhm.” Kanaya was putting the bread away, just after putting their slices into the toaster.
> 
> “Am I allowed any questions?”
> 
> “Questions?”
> 
> “Yes, in this game of finding out your life story. Am I allowed to ask questions? Is there a limit, etcetera.” She smiled as she started to slice pickles.
> 
> “Mmm… yes. You are allowed one question a day, and whether I deem it worthy of an answer is my business.”
> 
> “If you decide that you won’t answer, may I choose a new question?”
> 
> “Of course.”

  The toast popped up, and Kanaya took it and laid it on the counter to put mustard on both. At the same time, Rose made a move to put the pickles on the sandwiches. In the process she got mustard spread on her hand. They both immediately started laughing at their clumsiness.

> “Here, let me help you.”

  The mustard-spreading culprit grabbed a paper towel and took the other’s hand in hers. She started to wipe it off, and happened to glance up in the process. Rose was gazing right into her eyes.

> “I have my first question.”
> 
> It was such an absurd time to ask that Kanaya couldn't help blurting out, “What is it?”

  She had frozen, waiting for the other’s response, hands still holding the towel and hand. For a moment they stood there like that, quiet and apprehensive.  
An abrupt and resounding knock echoed through the house, breaking the spell. Rose took back her hand to go to the door, and Kanaya threw away the towel before accompanying her.

> “Hi! I’m Nancy, your neighbour down the street? I- oh! Kanaya! I didn’t think you would be here! What a pleasant surprise!”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

  Kanaya would have realized the absurdity of her irritance with Nancy had the following events not unfolded.

  The day after Nancy had interrupted, there had been another unwelcome interruption. Except this one was a disorienting one. It was funny, because both began with a knock on the door. She had been tending to her bonsai in the living room, and in turn hadn’t glanced out the window to see a familiar car before opening the door. A Charger.

> “Hiiiiiiii fussy fangs! You missed me, didn’t you?”

All that registered at first seeing Vriska was shock. That was why Kanaya hadn’t had the chance to stop her from coming in.

> “Sheesh, this place looks nice! Gamzee didn’t tell me you had a huge house.” She had her hands on her hips, observing the kitchen with an insincere look of appreciation. The eye patched young woman turned to her again. “You’re too happy to speak, aren’t you?” She chuckled, a glint of uncertainty in her smirk.
> 
> “Well, I-” Kanaya could barely compose herself. “What are you doing here?”
> 
> Vriska’s beaming expression fell. “Aren’t I allowed to come visit my favorite meddler every once in a while?”
> 
> “Yes, but-”
> 
> Vriska nodded, “You’re right, I should have called ahead. We could have planned something fun! God, that was stupid of me. I’ll call tonight and we can plan something for later this week.”

  Kanaya was starting to get irritated- one of her biggest pet peeves was not being able to get a word out.

> “Maybe.”
> 
> “Alright, alright, alright, I get the message, you’re busy. Almost as many irons in the fire as me. I’ll be calling you, though fussy fangs. Then we can chat it up just like old times.” She flashed a smile as she hung on the door. “I’ll be seeing ya.”

  It seemed like she would have winked at that moment, but seeing as she had an eyepatch on one eye, that would have looked ‘dum8’, as she would always text.

  The whole ordeal had left Kanaya pretty shaken.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

> ‘GOD FUCKING DAMN IT, NANCY!”

  Karkat had come over to talk again, but she had only gotten to the point in which Nancy showed up before he had interrupted with profanity.

> “I will CRUSH her tomorrow night. CRUSH. HER.”

  Of course he wouldn’t- Nancy had done a lot more damage to him than he would ever manage to do to her. Last time had been a rare occasion.

> “Tomorrow you’re helping me cook the casserole and we will show Nancy that her cooking ain’t shit. Her husband will divorce her and her kids will disown her because they’ll see how fucking superior our cooking is to her shitbench food!”

  He was making threatening gestures the whole time he said this. As he did so, Kanaya started to wonder whether she should be getting paid for these therapy sessions.

> “Karkat, that’s not all.”
> 
> “Fuck me what else did Nancy do, piss in your tea? Because that’s the kind of thing that asswipe would do I fucking swear to god-”
> 
> “Vriska visited.”

  Silence. He straightened and lowered his hands, which were balled into fists.

> “Vriska?” His brow furrowed again, but this time he spoke more calmly. “Kanaya she’s just a manipulative bitch. I mean she used you, Tavros, Terezi, everyone! Everybody hates her- just tell her you never want to see her again.”

  Kanaya gave him a look to say, ‘it’s that easy.’ He rolled his eyes in response.

> “Oh come on, you’re strong. You’ve battled a yard full of blackberry bushes with a chainsaw, you’ve held your composure under Nancy’s shit, for god’s sake!”
> 
> “Well apparently not, because she’s going to the block party tomorrow.”
> 
> “Fucking hell are you serious? Everyone is going to be there.”
> 
> “I know.”
> 
> “...Rose is going to be there.”
> 
> “I know.”
> 
> “...”

Karkat glanced to the ground, then cracked a little smile.

 

> “At least Nancy and I will have someone else to hate this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both quotes in part one of this chapter from Carmilla


End file.
